


First Red Carpet As a Couple

by Italymystery



Category: Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	First Red Carpet As a Couple

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50934197962/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
